


Ears Can Be Detrimental...

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Freedom Fighters, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, their home is adjusted for the sake of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Little did they know that pressuring Jet to ask Li out would have a negative outcome on their part.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Ears Can Be Detrimental...

Smellerbee opened the door with a click behind her and Longshot as they walked into their flat. “Hey Jet, we’re back fr- what’s that noise?” She dropped the bag of groceries from her right hand and scurried over to the hatch between the living room and Jet’s. The sound of faint creaking became more audible once the girl had pressed her ear against the door.

“A-ah! Jet- _daddy_ , oh, please-” Her eyes widened in revelation at who else was in that bedroom. A grunt followed the invocation as what she presumed to be skin continued to smack against each other. “Yeah, you like that?”

Smellerbee slid her hand off the pavement of the door and pressed both palms down her face in aggravation. “Are you _kidding_ me?” she hissed under her breath, searching for any kind of shared annoyance from Longshot across the room as he appeared to be sitting on the stool near them, tentatively eating some yogurt. Various pleasure-evoked sounds and other corresponding noises grew somewhat louder by the minute. “D-daddy, _please_ , I-I need you…!”

“O-oh… yeah, t-that’s right; what do you need, baby?” A lengthy, rather feminine moan emanated from the adjacent room. “H-harder…! _Harder_ , daddy.” Smellerbee’s fingers couldn’t seem to stop the circular motions they made against her forehead. “I didn’t even know they were into that,” she grumbled.

Longshot continued to stare at her. Smellerbee slumped her hands down near her hips before sighing in retrospect. “Yeah, yeah, I know. We’re the reason they’re even together in the first place. But if they’re going to do this constantly _you’re_ the one who’s gonna give them the talk.” 

A series of nearly wheezing pants became louder with every breath until a prolonged scream seemed to have _finally_ indicated the end of what the pair was doing. A couple minutes had passed before the door clicked open in front of the Freedom Fighters as Jet walked in with nothing but his undergarment and a kurta.

“What’s up guys?” he greeted them, walking over to help organize the food into various cabinets before noting the reproachful expression Smellerbee bestowed him with. “Oh… heh. Sorry about that.” The latter rolled her eyes before both of them averted their gaze to a snickering Longshot.


End file.
